Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female parent Mandy Kordana, non-patented, and the male parent xe2x80x98KORkelviaxe2x80x99 described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,232 issued on Feb. 22, 2000. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, Mandy Kordana, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. Whereas the general tonality of Mandy Kordana is Red Group 40A, xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99 is Red Group 33B.
2. Whereas Mandy Kordana has a tall growth habit, xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99 has a very compact growth habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98KORkleviaxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98KORkleviaxe2x80x99 has 25 to 30 petals, where xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99 has 60 to 70 petals.
2. Upper surface of interior petals on xe2x80x98KORkleviaxe2x80x99 are Yellow Group 16C while the same on xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99 are Orange-Red Group 33B.
3. Bud color is Orange-White Group 159C on xe2x80x98KORkleviaxe2x80x99 while Red Group 41A on xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant orange flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization work done in June 1998.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July 1999. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULhi013xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.